This invention relates to sprinkler heads used on linear and center pivot irrigation systems and, specifically, to a combined clamp and weight used to stabilize a sprinkler head suspended from a water supply pipe.
Linear and center pivot irrigation systems typically include elevated lateral water supply pipes supported on mobile, wheeled carriages. Sprinkler heads are usually mounted directly on the pipe, or suspended from the pipe by flexible hoses, often referred to as xe2x80x9cdropxe2x80x9d hoses. The latter arrangement is employed to locate the sprinkler heads closer to the ground and/or crops. It is often necessary, however, to stabilize the sprinkler heads when so suspended, so as to minimize the effects of wind, torque due to rotation of the sprinkler head, and even engagement with tall crops, such as corn.
It is well known to provide weights in the form of relatively rigid plastic sleeves that are slidably received over the drop hose and that fall under the force of gravity to the lower region of the plastic hose, with the sprinkler head serving as a stop. The sprinkler head itself is secured to the hose utilizing a conventional two-piece connector. One part of the connector has a barbed end to be inserted into the hose and a male threaded end that mates with a female threaded end of the sprinkler head. A second connector part clamps the hose end to the barbed end of the first connector part. The second connector part is typically an Oetiker ear type clamp or a screw type clamping ring. The more prevalent Oetiker ear type clamps, while effective, must be destroyed to remove them in the event it is necessary to change sprinkler heads.
It is also known to slide a donut-shaped weight over the flexible drop hose, also located by gravity above the connector and/or sprinkler. Some are designed to slide over part of, and locate on the sprinkler component itself. Such weights are typically made of cast iron, zinc or concrete. Materials chosen are typically designed around a desired 1-2 lb. weight.
It is also known to insert a galvanized pipe or polyethylene tube axially between the flexible hose and sprinkler component, the pipe adding the weight necessary for stability, and helping to straighten the drop hose.
In one embodiment, this invention simplifies the hose sprinkler and weight assembly by combining the weight and clamp component of a hose end connector. Specifically, a unique drop weight is provided in the form of two identical half-sleeves with an interior profile that includes a pair of annular, axially spaced ribs, at least one of which is always available to clamp the hose end between the rib and the barbed end of the insert component of the connector.
The facing edges of each half-sleeve component of the drop weight may be provided with complimentary pegs and holes to accurately locate the two half-sleeve components, and screw fasteners may be used to clamp the two half-sleeve components about the hose end. This arrangement is also advantageous in that disassembly to change sprinkler heads is facilitated and no new connector or clamp parts are required.
Because the half sleeve components are identical, assembly is easy since no special alignment is required. Moreover, by providing interior clamping rings or ribs in opposite end regions of the drop weight, the user can assemble the half-sleeve components with either end facing up.
The drop weight itself is preferably constructed of metal and the outer diameter and length can be varied to arrive at the desired weight, i.e., that weight that provides the required stability. It will be appreciated that the inner diameter of the drop weight, as well as the clamping rings or ribs, will be determined by the hose end and connector diameters.
In an alternative embodiment, the drop weight may be provided in the form of a substantially solid cylinder, with a removable 180xc2x0 section at one end thereof that is used to effect clamping of the hose end.
In still another but less preferred embodiment, the drop weight may be provided as a solid cylinder with a profiled end adapted to be received within the end of a clamp component of the two-piece hose end connector. While this embodiment does not reduce the number of parts in the assembly, it does provide a convenient way to secure the weight in place on the hose end.
In still another embodiment, a cylindrical drop weight is slidably located over a drop hose and threaded onto an integrally threaded fitting, securing the drop weight and also sealing the drop hose to the fitting. The latter function is achieved by providing an internal reduced diameter or neck adjacent the internal thread on the inside surface of the weight that presses the drop hose inwardly about an annular barb formed adjacent the external thread on the fitting or regulator.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the invention relates to a drop weight and connector assembly for an irrigation component mounted at a lower end of a flexible hose, the assembly comprising a connector component having one end adapted for insertion into the lower end of the flexible hose; and a second connector drop weight component comprising a relatively heavy tubular sleeve having an end that cooperates with the one end of the first component to thereby clamp the lower end of the hose between the connector and drop weight components; the sleeve sufficiently heavy to provide stability to the flexible hose and irrigation component.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a hose clamp and connector assembly for an irrigation component secured to a flexible hose comprising a first component having a first barbed end and a second threaded end; and a second component comprising a cylindrical sleeve, one end of which is adapted to cooperate with the barbed end of the first component, and a second end of which extends beyond the first component, the sleeve being sufficiently heavy to provide stability.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a hose clamp and connector assembly comprising a connector component adapted to have one end thereof inserted into a flexible tube; and a drop weight component comprising a substantially cylindrical sleeve, one end of which includes a removable segment adapted to cooperate with the connector component, wherein the drop weight component extends axially beyond the connector component and is substantially heavy to provide stability.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a hose clamp and connector assembly comprising a cylindrical weight component having a reduced diameter flange at one end thereof; and a connector assembly including a first part having a barbed end adapted for insertion into a hose end, and a second part comprising a cylindrical clamp including a groove for receiving the reduced diameter flange and a clamping ring adapted to clamp the hose end to the barbed end of the first part of the connector assembly.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a drop weight for an irrigation component comprising a cylindrical sleeve having a through bore including a first axial portion of substantially constant inside diameter commencing at one end of said sleeve; an internal thread at an opposite end of the sleeve; and a reduced diameter neck axially between said first axial portion and said internal thread.